As handheld devices (such as mobile phones and tablet computers) with touchscreens play an increasingly important role in peoples' lives, sizes of the touchscreens also grow, which enhances users' visual experience, but brings much inconvenience to the users at the same time because finger stretching lengths cannot cover an entire touch area in a case in which the users operate by one hand. For example, when an input area (such as an input area of an input method or an input area of an unlock application) is displayed on a left side of a handheld device, if a user is used to operating by the right hand, it is inconvenient for one-hand input.
In the prior art shown in FIG. 1, when an input area is located on a right side of a touchscreen (as shown in a right-hand keyboard area in FIG. 1), if a user intends to perform inputting by the left hand, the user taps a “keyboard switching area”, in order to enable the input area to be displayed on a left side of the touchscreen (as shown by a left-hand keyboard area in FIG. 1), such that it is convenient to perform inputting by the left hand. Similarly, when the input area is located on the left side of the touchscreen, if the user intends to perform inputting by only the right hand, the user taps the “keyboard switching area”, in order to enable the input area to be displayed on the right side of the touchscreen, such that it is convenient to perform inputting by only the right hand.
According to the prior art, a user is required to tap a specific touch area to implement input area position adjustment, resulting in cumbersome user operations and poor experience.